A New Light
by Serene2Silence
Summary: Luxanna Crownguard has been hiding secrets from her fellow Demacians, one which includes a lingering friendship with a Noxian. Things get more complicated when she is forced to face this in a new perspective thanks to a dark fact: she will probably never be able to get him back due to an event which had made her friend lose his memories.
1. Chapter 1

A New Light – Prologue

It was in a grassy field where he regained consciousness, the remainder of the preceding events in a confusing blur, as if it had been a dream. Carefully he stood up, looking around for a moment. The place on which his eyes laid were unfamiliar, with a peaceful azure sky and a calm background of a city.

All he had to do was to find civilization. His eyes then rested on his right arm, where a wound replaced an ornament he couldn't yet remember. It was bleeding, and he knew that time was running out. He tried to trace where he began, but found no evidence, no tracks, nothing.

In the distance, he saw a vague silhouette of a person, which quickly vanished as his vision faded into emptiness.

Luxanna Crownguard observed the blue sky as she lay on the soft grass, finally taking her time to relax in the midst of affairs with countless Summoners. Resting her head on her trademark wand, she recalled her young days playing in the meadow, recreating images of her childhood friends going after her in a game of hide-and-seek. An image of her older brother appearing out of nowhere snapped her out of her trance, and she frantically stood up, trying to erase it out of shock. Strange things weren't that uncommon for the Lady of Luminosity; the large figure that collapsed just in front of her was just as bewildering.


	2. A Lost Friend

A New Light – Chapter One

**Notes:** And there goes a bad chapter (for myself, at least). Let's just admit it, I'm a bad author. Reviews and criticisms are appreciated, because I definitely need to improve my writing skills.

Luxanna Crownguard's eyes never strayed from the unconscious man lying on the bed as she slowly closed the door behind her. She spent five hours washing the large wound on the man's arm and thinking how one could have strayed so far.

Dwelling on her train of thought, she was cut off by his voice.

"Where am I?"

A gasp fell out of her mouth as she thought of a response. She found nothing. With a slight tone of depression, she slowly let the words out.

"Demacia."

Holding her tears back, she turned to him and locked her eyes on him.

"I didn't want this to happen. I just saw you in the meadow, injured. There was no way I could have left you alone." She told him, attempting to make her voice sound normal. It didn't seem to work.

"You talk to me as we've known each other for a long time."

Lux fell silent, and her tears started to fall.

_Of all that could happen, this?_

She dropped her guard immediately. There was no way she could be comforted now. She fell on her knees, sobbing as she finally said his name, only that her voice was now filled with melancholy.

"_Darius."_


	3. Reality

A New Light – Reality

_I finally got to this third chapter after a few weeks of planning. Until I get a hold of my rotten schedule, I might not be able to write a new chapter per few weeks. Sorry about that._

**Notes: **And here goes another crappy chapter. Reviews and criticisms will be appreciated. Also, you might want to give out your opinions of what would happen in the end of this story.

Luxanna Crownguard closed the door behind her, tears falling from her chin as she collapsed slowly on the doorway.

Only one thing dawned on her: she had lost a friend. As dark as this fact is, she knew she had to move on.

But in this case, when?

She didn't even bother to wipe the tears that had pooled on her cheek when she heard a voice she instantly recognized, in fact, her older brother.

"Just what happened?" he asked with a tone of concern in his voice, handing out his arm in an attempt to comfort his sister.

Luxanna looked up to her brother with blue eyes that were bloodshot from sobbing in silence. In a way, she couldn't find her voice, but still she spoke out a lie.

"You needn't worry about me."

Garen instantly noticed something uncommon about his sister's voice. It was shattered; a way that one would hear when one has come from a funeral of a close friend.

"Who is it?" he asked her, now pulling his arm back. Waiting for his sister to answer, he paled without warning.

_That can't be it, _he thought to himself. In an attempt to stifle the next words that would come out of his mouth, he bit his lower lip, but it was fruitless. It opened involuntary, speaking out what he had feared he would say.

"It's a Noxian, isn't it?"

His sister froze immediately after hearing his words, and she attempted to hold her tears back.

"Don't hurt him. He – he just lost his memories." she stammered in silence.

"You shouldn't have done that," answered Garen immediately, now attempting to control his rising voice. Turning his back on Luxanna, he almost sprinted away, but his sister didn't let him, holding his arm with a strength he never knew.

"Aren't you going to let him go, just this time?"

Garen backed off from his sister in dread.

"What are you thinking?" he began, his voice now beginning to soar. "What are you going to do, let him kill you and invade Demacia since he just passed through our defense –"

"You coward!"

Garen stopped speaking. For the first time, he saw that his sister had a point. He knew that the Noxian was totally defenseless, not to include the fact that killing a Champion in service was unlawful, especially to the eyes of the Summoners.

His sister's voice, however, was now different to what it was like. He only saw blackness. And one emotion in her voice took his attention.

Abandonment. It was as if Lux never actually felt happy with her fellow Champions, as if she had faked her cheerful and outgoing personality the whole time. Perhaps the Noxian he distrusted did something for her, but he knew he couldn't betray his country, even when the Noxian was harmless.

"I will talk to the King about this. Perhaps he might give your friend a chance, my sister."


End file.
